Tickling, Dancing, and Loving
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: Nicole plays a prank on Tails, and Tails decides to make her a gift. But this gifty has a little twist of it's own. Soon a dance occurs, and Tails and Nicole share a loving moment.


Tails has recently noticed his tools moving around and floating in mid air not knowing what caused it until a certain A.I. lynx lets out a playful little laugh. Tails sparked a smile with his hands on his hips.

Tails "Nicole? Are you levitating my stuff and making it hover about the place with your nanites?"

Nanite particles materialized and Nicole appeared with her hands closed together. She giggled a bit.

Nicole "Okay you caught me, but it was just for a laugh. No harm intended."

Tails "I know I know, it was just unexpected so if you could please refrain..."

Nicole "You can't stop me from having fun Tails" she laughs mischievously.

Tails "Does this mean my stuff will fly around more often?"

Nicole "Maybe Tails, maybe" she laughs as she leaves taking her nantites with her. Tails however smirked at her remark.

Tails "Well, 2 can play the prank game"

_

The next day Tails was talking to Nicole on the phone.

Tails "Hey Nicole, can you come over to my place later? I have something special for you."

Nicole "Of course Tails, what time would be suitable for you?"

Tails then looks at the time.

Tails "Does 2 pm sound good?"

Nicole "Deal"

Tails "Also, please come in a belly dancer costume and be sure to add lots of coins."

Nicole "Okay you little rascal" she said with a giggle.

At 2pm Nicole appeared Tails' place in a belly dancing costume, which consists of a skimpy purple bikini with gold trimming and coins laden almost on every inch including coin shoulder straps, a coin necklace, a coin headband, a bikini top that also had short coin chains under each cup, long coin chains draping down the sides of her arms and a 2 layered coin belly drape. Her bikini bottoms had a 2 layered coin belt around the waist and coin chains draping down the sides of Nicole's legs.

In addition Nicole also had thick jewelled wristlets, armlets, thigh bands and anklets also laden with coins.

There were jewels also added to Nicole's necklace and headband. Tails was awestruck by her appearance yet again.

Tails "Wow Nicole, you've outdone yourself in the beauty department."

Nicole "Aww that's sweet of you Tails."

Tails "This should be the finishing touch."

He reveals a golden brooch to her with small purple gems making a pattern at the centre. Nicole loved it and was touched by his gift.

Nicole "Tails, it's gorgeous, thank you."

Tails "You're welcome Nicole. You want to try it on?"

Nicole smiles as she nods and Tails places it into her navel.

Tails "Now you're the ultimate belly dancer."

Nicole remembered how Tails likes her belly dancing, and how he prefers her to dance with a piece of jewellery in her navel, in his words, it adds to her beauty. Tails escorted Nicole to his room

Tails "Nicole, please lay here."

Nicole "Okay." she laid on his bed and Tails hit a switch, within minutes she was strapped down by 5 digital straps going from her belly and down to her ankles. She was surprised.

Nicole "Tails? What's going on?"

Tails "Well Nicole you constantly like to move my stuff around with your nanites as a little joke, am I right?"

Nicole "Uhh, yes?"

Tails "Well that brooch I put in your tummy button is a special design, a tickle brooch."

Tails smiles evilly as he hit a switch, activating the tickle brooch, causing it to tickle her stomach, making Nicole laugh hysterically as her navel is the most ticklish area. Tails stood proud that his brooch had worked.

Tails "2 can play the prank game you know, so are you gonna stop moving my stuff around or are you gonna keep getting tickled till you get the message?"

Nicole "Never Tails!" Laughing like mad from the tickling.

Tails "Okay I'll set the brooch to 20 minute tickle." he said in a teasing tone.

Nicole "What? No!" laughing louder as the tickle attack continues for a further 20 minutes.

Nicole was tough and refused to give in.

Tails "You're proving pretty good at this, but if I turn it up to full and leave it for I don't know, 3 hours?"

Nicole was shocked, as she couldn't believe he was serious.

Nicole "You wouldn't..."

Tails "I would."

Tails set it to full power and for 3 hours Nicole laughed louder and louder shaking as the tickle brooch did its work, Tails observed and undid the straps letting Nicole thrash about from the tickling listening to her hysterical laughs and also hearing the coins on her costume jingle, it was all music to his ears. Then he decided to join in on the tickling, via playing with her toes and her ears.

Nicole was still laughing like mad, so loud it almost went through the walls

Nicole "Okay Tails you win! You win!"

Tails deactivates the tickle and removes the tickle function via the remote

Tails "Well you lasted more than those 3 hours I planned, in fact you lasted for double that, okay I'm convinced. I hope you're okay Nicole"

Nicole "Yeah, I'm good, just need some rest after that." she said as she was exhausted from the excess amounts of tickling.

Tails "The brooch is no longer able to tickle you, it's a harmless piece of jewellery now. I hope you aren't mad."

Nicole "No I'm not mad, why would I be? I should have seen it coming. Like you said, 2 can play the prank game."

Tails "I'm glad you're not mad at me."

Nicole "Say, how about I dance for you after I've rested?"

Tails "I'll take you up on that offer Nicole" he said with a gentle smile.

After a while, Nicole was fully rested as she got up and started off by shimmying her hips, while rolling her belly in a fluid movement and waving her arms around in a snake-like motion. She then did an undulation, a fluid movement in a rotating fashion that goes from her hip and up to her chest.

Tails watched in awe at her performance, as he couldn't help but be entranced by the lynx's graceful dance. Then, while doing a grape vine, Nicole walked up to Tails, as she took his hands and placed them around her hips, while not stopping her dance. Tails's hands trembled as he held onto her hips, with his eyes still fixed on her well toned tummy.

"I'm definitely the luckiest guy ever," Tails whispered, which made Nicole giggle as she moves away from him by doing a grapevine and then does a twist shimmy before doing a few more chest slide.

Nicole looked and could see she once again has Tails under her spell. With a mischievous grin, while still shaking her hips, Nicole waved her hands around as the nanites grabbed ahold of a blanket and snaked it around Tails. The fox was too lovestrucked to notice, but by the time he came to his senses, he found himself wrapped in a blanket cocoon.

Tails, "What the? Hey! Nicole! What's..."

Nicole giggled as she went over to Tails, putting her hands on her hips and did a hip snap as she walked over, explaining, "Well, if I can't mess with your tools, then I'll just have to mess with you, Tails."

She got down to Tails's level as she traced her finger around his chin, bring his eyes up to meet hers. Tails couldn't help but become even more entranced with her eyes. Even with the lights slowly fading away, he can still see them glowing in the dark, and they looked almost like as if they could shame the Master Emerald. Before Tails knew it, Nicole cupped her mouth with his, and sent a huge wave of electricity running through him. Tails fought through the current as he moved his hands to caress the lynx. One on her cheek, the other on the back of her head, as he brought her closer to deepen the kiss.


End file.
